Bones of gold
by Tinywhim
Summary: 'HE IS MY SUN, HE MAKES ME SHINE.' "I never wanted to be the number one hero." He whispered into her hair. "I lied. I only wanted to be yours." Love blossomed at unexpected time between two young people. Kindred spirits who had yet to amaze the world but who never really got the chance to do so. [Mirio/OC]
1. EPIGRAPH

HIS SOUL IS THE MOST

BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF ART

I EVER HAD THE CHANCE

TO LAY MY EYES UPON


	2. PRELUDE

_'She was his moon and he was her sun.'_

 _ **❝You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me, but for the love of God don't touch him.❞**_

 **synopsis**

A story about two young people who realized that _just friends_ don't look at each other like that.

And about gardens, sunsets and sunrises.

 **c a s t**

A girl with an unbreakable defense as _Akane Moriya_  
A boy with a smile brighter than the sun as _Mirio Togata_.

 _No one told them they deserved the universe anyway._

* * *

 _A/N : Mirio is probably one of my favorite characters in BNHA and yet I couldn't feel satisfied with all the fanfic I read. I also greatly love Aizawa, who will happen to have a major role in this story._  
 _This story is kinda AU, but everything will be told in time. I hope you will enjoy._  
 _love,_  
 _tiny._


	3. PROLOGUE

_**"This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper**_ _.❞_

Of course it all came to this moment.

This peculiar moment. As if they had been standing on a line all of their lives, and they had to cross it today. But it was their job, right ? They were heroes. And sometimes, they had to cross line in order to protect people. They had to take risks. because that's what heroes do.

They risk their lives in order to save others. She was brought up to believe that being a hero means putting your life in line to change the world for the greater good. She knew she had made the right choice. She had saved him after all. Her little sunshine. He was standing right above her. She knew it, because even if her vision was blurry, she could still see his round purple eyes and his ridiculous hair. He was shaking, and she could feel her face becoming wet because of his tears.

' _No… don't cry.'_ she thought. But he couldn't hear her. Of course, she couldn't speak. She tried. She opened her mouth but blood flowed out of it. ' _Mirio, I hate when you cry._ _I love it better when you smile.'_

But how could he smile now ? Now that she was dying in his arms because that he failed to protect her. He was the one who was supposed to take the shot. Not _her_. If he had been faster… He almost reached her. But it wasn't enough.

"Akane, please, stay with me." He begged, feeling that life was leaving her. "You promised me a lot of sunset, alright ?" She wanted to stroke his soft cheek, but she didn't have the strength to do so. "And you always keep your promises. So please I need you to focus on me alright, love ?" She tried everything she could to nod but in vain.

' _Say, Mirio?'_

"Akane please, stay with me."

' _Will you still watch over our garden for me ?'_

But his words were gone with the wind for no one else to hear.


	4. STARCHILD

❝ ** _She was the sky full of surprises._** ❞  
 **-Akshay Vasu**

The first time Akane Moriya used her quirk, she accidentally hurt a classmate. She didn't mean to, though. They were playing with a ball and as he threw it to her, she threw it back before it even touched her hand. And it landed rather painfully on the little boy's face. Her teacher thought about telekinesis, but her parents knew best. She had the same quirk as her mother. Regokinesis was unique and quite hard to master.

It allowed the user to change the magnitude and the direction properties, vectors, of an object to achieve a desired result. But in order to change vectors, one had to do a lot of maths, to calculate every possibility. Luckily for her, Akane was gifted with numbers and her father being a math teacher helped a lot.

That's how she spent a lot of her time reading and studying. She knew she had to work a lot to succeed in her career and to perfectly master her quirk. She didn't mind not playing with her classmate after school as much as she used to. It was the price she had to pay, in order not to hurt anyone. It was okay, her father played with her anyway.

The little genius quickly became the best student in her school and UA was the next step for her. She'd always remember how she hurt her classmate with her quirk. Now the only thought she had was helping people with her power. She wanted to be a hero, just like her mother. She wanted to protect people who couldn't save themselves.

She didn't really care about being number one or anything else. But at school, lot of kids wanted to be the number one hero. She thought it was stupid, because she didn't really think that someone could actually replace All Might. Because he wasn't a hero. He was a symbol. Nothing can really replace a symbol. But that did not prevent her to be the top student.

She actually got into UA through recommendation of her mother, for she was an influential hero and believe it or not, she was good friend with the principal. She had known Nezu ever since she was a child. As a toddler, she actually thought he was a plush. But he soon became her tutor. Being one of the most clever person on Earth, he was best suited for her learning.

"The entrance exam is tomorrow. Are you ready ?" Shinichi Moriya asked. She gazed up from her book and looked at her father. She could hear a slight worry and it made her smile. He was always worried about her.

"Dad, I've been preparing myself for a very long time. I am ready." She kissed him on the cheek. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know, I know you're going to be best out there, but hey, it's my job alright ?" She chuckled.

"Yes I know." She eyed the clock on the wall. "When will she be home ?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, she told me she had a lot of paperwork to do tonight, so she might be late."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. With the case she is working on, it must be quite exhausting."

Her mother Atsuko Moriya was a pro-hero who had her own agency. She was specialized in rescue missions and such. Her quirk was very much like her daughter, except it wasn't as powerful as Akane's. But since it was a defensive quirk, she wasn't as eye catching as All Might or Endeavour.

Yet in the pro-hero community, she was well known because if you needed a sidekick able to protect you from any damage, she was the perfect one. The fact that she was close friend with UA's principal was quite awe-inspiring for some.

"Yeah, but you know your mom. She looks sweet and all but she's really tough. Just like you."

No truer words were said. Akane was the splitting image of her mother. From their frown to the way the corner of her lips would twitch into a smirk. They looked identical. They both had the same pale heart-shaped face, the same long white hair and striking red eyes. People who knew Atsuko recognized her daughter right away.

Many times she was told that she would grow into a beautiful woman, just like her mother. It saddened her that she didn't look a little bit like her father. But she got his intelligence, his way with numbers and his sense of humor. And for her, that was enough.

Seeing that it was getting late, she decided to go to bed. She didn't want to be tired for tomorrow. A good night sleep would be perfect for her. She kissed her father goodnight and retired to her bedroom. As she laid in bed, she couldn't help but overthink what could happen tomorrow. She didn't feel worried.

Because deep down, she knew that she was going to make it. She had trained ever since she was a child to get into UA. Yet, there still was a nagging feeling in her stomach she couldn't pinpoint. She sighed as she closed her eyes. _Tomorrow is the day I will make my first step as a future hero._

* * *

 _A/N : Now, please, do tell me what you think about it. Also, who's your favorite BNHA character ? I have to admit that I adore Mirio and Aizawa (but know that I deeply care about Kirishima and Hitoshi.)_  
 _much love,_

 _tiny._


	5. THE WIND OF CHANGE

**_The wind of change_**

 ** _❝Meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time and knowing it would be my favorite.❞_**

Mirio Togata perfectly remembered the day he met Akane Moriya. It was the first day of class, almost two year ago from now. He had just entered UA and as he was overjoyed to be in the same class as Tamaki Amajiki, since they were childhood friend. He was fine with getting new friends and all. He was quite the social butterfly.

He had entered the classroom and she was the first thing he saw. She was seated near the window and was staring at the sky. Deep down, he knew he was hers from the moment he had let his eyes linger on her.  
She was breathtaking. A pale heart shaped face with vibrant red eyes and pink lips he would have loved to have the chance to steal a kiss from. And then, she turned her head and met his gaze. And boy... He almost felt his knees crumble under the weight of his body. She looked flawless and beyond words.  
He stood there for a couple of second, before putting on his usual smile and heading toward her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Togata Mirio." He bowed as he spoke.

"Moriya Akane. Pleased to meet you." She replied, eyeing him with curiosity. "You look funny." She spoke her thoughts and that made him chuckle.

"From a beautiful girl like you, I'll take that as a compliment." She smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." He pouted.

"Really ?" He almost sounded disappointed and it couldn't help but make her laugh.

What a strange character, so easy to talk to. His smile grew even bigger as he heard the lovely sound that came out from her lips. Blissful notes of a melody he would have loved to hear on a daily basis. _I need to make her laugh more often._

"Hello ! My name is Nejire Hado !" A baby blue haired girl declared as she came closer to them. "Nice to meet you !" Before they could even speak, she was already on Akane. "Your air looks so pretty, what's your shampoo ?" She asked. "What's your quirk ? Aren't you the one who got the best results ?" That made Mirio quirk his brow. Was she ? "I love your eyes, you know you look very much like..."

"I think that you shouldn't harass someone like that, this early in the morning." The blond cut short as he eyed the white haired girl. She was smiling politely at the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you, Hado-san. I am Moriya Akane." She pointed at the man. "And this is Togata Mirio." He bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you !"

"You are so cute, both of you. Well, the ponytail is kinda weird." She admitted as she eyed Mirio's hairstyle. He only chuckled.

"Good thing that's me wearing it, right ?" Nejire giggled.

"That's right." She nodded. "So, why did you apply to UA ?"

"I want to become a great hero. One that can make the world a better place."

"Oh, that's cute. And you ?" She asked Akane.

"Because it is a good school." She first started. "And I want to become a hero too, of course. A rescue hero."

"So you don't want to be the number one hero ?"

"What for ?" That question caught baby blue haired girl off guard.

"Well..."

"I don't think that someone could ever hope to embody what All Might represents." She explained, her chin resting on her hand. "It's not about strength or intelligence. It's about a meaning. It's a message that one has to carry through their words and actions. All Might is a pillar. If you take it down, the whole thing crumble. And if you put another pillar, it will stand, but it will never be the same."

"Yet, it is said that you are the more prone to become the new Number One hero." She shook her head.

"I don't want to. I just want to save people who need help. That's all. I don't aspire to be on the top." She admitted.

"Yet, you scholar results are always excellent."

"Because I do love working hard for my studies. If I have to do something, why not do it properly ?" She shrugged. "Truth to be fair, it's just because of my quirk that my grades are like this."

"What's your quirk again ?" Mirio asked, with eager eyes. She smiled.

"Regokinesis."

"What ? I never heard that word." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. It means that I can change the magnitude and the direction properties, vectors, of an object to achieve a desired result."

"So... you can basically control everything around you ?" Hado wondered.

"It's more complicated than that." She admitted sheepishly. "I need to do a lot of calculations."

"Does that mean that no one can touch you ?"

"If I don't want them to, no."

"But, that means you're invincible !" Mirio said, with his eyebrows raised.

"Nah, no one is."

"Now if everyone could please go sit and be quiet that'd be great." A masculine voice asked as the person entered the room.

Everyone took their seats and observed their teacher. Mirio almost chuckled. He looked like a human caterpillar.

"Perfect. Now, don't think because you got here that everything will get easier. Because it won't. It'll only get worse. You'll have to work a lot and go beyond your limits and expectations. You need to focus on your learning and on working on your strength." _Well, that's a nice beginning._ "Now, go change, we'll meet outside. We have some test to do."

The pony haired boy casted a look at Akane and he noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink as she was listening to her teacher. _Cute._  
Of course, everyone was excited. It was their first day of class and they got to do some outside training. They weren't quite ready to put their nose into books yet.  
The quirk assertment test was as expected. Not hard, but relying on your quirk was vital for a better performance. Throughout the whole test, he eyed Moriya.

Truth to be told, he was quite interested by her quirk and also he couldn't help but observe the student who got first in the entrance exam. He had never heard of her before and yet, when she arrived on class, everyone was talking about her. He was told that she entered UA through a recommendation and that during the entrance exam (because of course, even student with recommandations had some test to pass in order to enter UA), she got the top result.

It was barely the first day and yet Mirio knew that she was something special. And not only because of her looks ! But because she had raw power. A powerful quirk and he knew that within the three years in UA, she would completely master it. He just had this good feeling about her. He couldn't really explain, but he just knew it.

The test was not really complicated, it was all basic stuff and yet, there was this competitive atmosphere on the field, pushing everyone to do their best in order to see their name at the top on the board. Once they were done, Aizawa could hear a common relieved sigh form his new students. He eyed the white haired girl as she was talking to Nejire Hado for a couple of second before clearing his throat.

"Now come over here. It's time for you to see how you did today." They all rushed to see the board.

"Well, that's not really surprising, Moriya is first." Kaguza Midori stated.

"Congratulation Moriya-chan !" Hado smiled as she took the girl's hand. "I knew you were going to be on top." The white haired girl only chuckled.

"Really ? Because I didn't."

"Are you sure ?" She look at Mirio. "Because you're often first, right ?"

"Well, I try my best." She smiled. And you're not far behind, Togata-kun." She pointed the second spot."

"Well, I try my best." He repeated and that made her chuckled.

"You see this result ?" Aizawa pointed at the board. "It's your starting point. It's to show you where you stand right know, and all the progress you have to do in order to improve and become stronger." Everyone nodded. "They won't define you forever, but just for now. Some have more physical quirks than other and you need to understand that you will have to train your muscles but also your brain. Because a hero is someone who thinks logically and has to face situation were the brawls are not primordial." He explain as some students took notes. Advices from pro heroes were important. "Now go change, it's time for a less physical class."

* * *

"That's all for today. Don't forget to fill the paper I gave you for tomorrow."

"Hey Moriya-san, do you want to hangout ?" Mirio asked. It was barely four and as April was sweet.

"When ?"

"Well, now, if you can." He offered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, today I can't, I have to meet up with my dad." She apologized.

"It's okay, don't worry." He smiled to hide his disappointment. _Maybe it's too soon._

"But what about friday ? Just before the weekend ? I have a lot of work to do and this day would be perfect." His smile grew bigger.

"Friday's great." He nodded vigorously. "Can't wait." Always being the gentleman he was, he offered to walk her to her dad's car, who was waiting near the academy. She thanked him and left.

"Mirio-kun." He turned his head to see Amajiki.

"Hey. Wanna go home together ?"

"Sure thing."

During his whole evening, he couldn't think about anything else than Akane Moriya. She look so sweet and it didn't occur to him that she could be dangerous.  
She was so nice, always smiling. Yet, he wasn't surprised when he saw that she was first on the exam.

He was getting more and more intrigued by her. He was sure she was going to be an incredible opponent in the future. Oh, he'd love to spar with her sometimes. He was pretty sure he could learn one or two things from their fight. As he laid in bed, Mirio smiled.

 _Yes, this is going to be an interesting year._

* * *

 _A/N : I re-edited it and added a few things, but the second_ _chapter_ _is here and I just can't wait for you to discover all the Mirio/Akane scenes I wrote._ _I'm_ _this story I'd like to focuse on some event that happened during their first year, then I'll switch to the end of_ _their_ _second year to their last year._  
 _much love,_  
 _tiny._


End file.
